


The Yellow Tape says it All

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Hand Job, I havent seen much tentacles involving lucio, Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, Penetration, Short Chapter, Slime, Smut, Spying, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, belly bulge, blowjob, concentacles, green tentacles, inspired by fanarts on tumblr and twitter, it came from winstons closet, lucio panics but lets himself enjoy, makeout, maybe more chapters we will see, porn with no plot????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Lucio finds something hidden in Winston's lab.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was challenged to write a shorty Lucio and tentacles from my peeps in the boombox discord chat! So why not? Apologies for mistakes. Please read the tags before proceeding to read. This is just pure indulging practice smut. 
> 
> Arts done by dirtyratchet and ponsfw from tumblr are what heavily inspired this too. You people got lovely art~

Lúcio knew he is in for it and he is fucked.  The Gorilla gave him a simple order: to “help” him organize his lab.  Winston sadly admitted he exaggerated with his waste, so the whole laboratory is filled with empty jars of peanut butter and banana peels.  Now the question he begs to ask is: why can’t Winston do this chore himself?

Lúcio is supposed to just scoop them up, throw em in bags and take em outside of the watch point.  Easy as pie, right? Even Junkrat offered to help him out in his little quest.  Why did Lúcio say yes to this? He sometimes is too nice for his own good.  It’s hard for him to say no when it’s a close friend.  Then again, Winston slipped him a 20 buck for if he did the chore.  Of course he would take it.

After a long two hours of scooping and shoving trash into bags, he finds himself almost done.  Lúcio grumbled, scraping off the dirt of his short jean pants, wondering where the hell is the junker.  He probably left Lúcio behind to work on another one of his bombs.

While organizing all the bags to one spot, Lúcio stumbles upon a closet door he never noticed.  He raised his eyebrow, catching the yellow caution tape over it.  Is it more trash? Will he open it and be welcomed with an avalanche of more junk? Lúcio cringes at the thought.  If it’s true, he will have to report this to Morrison. The Gorilla will have to face the fact that he has a hoarding issue.

Lúcio realized too late that opening the door is like opening pandora’s box.  He lets out a loud shrill, knowing that half of the watchpoint might have heard him as a thick long snake like creature emerged from the closet wiggling like a tentacle.  He falls to the floor, trash bags cushioning himas his eyes absorbed the sight.  The detail exactly fit that of a tentacle, only it was green, its surface dripping with oozing slime.

The limb slithered out of the closet.  Without hesitation, the creature lunges at Lúcio, wrapping itself around his waist, picking him up like if he weighs nothing.  “AAAhhh! Winston! Winston!  JAMIE!!” He yelled as he is pulled closer to the dark closet.  He didn’t know if to gag or cringe, his torso feeling the cold slime seep through his thin tank top.  

Lúcio kicks his legs around, shaking his body like a ragdoll to escape from this monster’s grip.  The creature remedies the struggling by allowing two more tentacles to slither out of the closet, thinner than their counterpart.  They each wrap themselves around each of his legs to keep Lúcio in his place.  Lúcio groans and grunts, feeling the cold oozing suckers press against the skin of his thighs.  His face flushes, feeling them squirm like if they gave a massage.  A lewd massage.  

Lúcio looks back at the dark closet, awaiting to see the monster to pop out; awaiting to see the horror that might eat him up.  A minute pass and nothing happened.  He’s not sure to either be relieved or scared.    

Does Winston even know this octopus tentacle thing is in his closet? Of course! Why else is there caution tape on the door? And all Lúcio thought was he was hoarding more trash, damn it!  Just what the fuck does the gorilla do in his free time?!

He gives another struggle, hoping he could miraculously escape.  If only he had his weapon with him.  He searches around the lab to see if he can find a weapon.  He catches the sight of a broom on the ground but it was ten feet away from him.

“This…is getting ridiculous…”  He spoke too soon, two more tentacles emerge from the closet.  The tips go towards him, standing inches away from his face and stared him down like they had eyes.  Lúcio feels his body heat up, the massages not helping one bit.  He could feel the tentacles trying to slip in deeper under his pants.  

Lúcio tries again to shake off the larger tentacle from his lower torso.  One of the limbs react, wrapping around his wrist, keeping them trapped behind his back.  He is now fully bound and helpless.  Yet he didn’t think to scream again for help.  The other just poked and caressed his cheek, the slime making it feel like wet sloppy kisses.  “…Pl… Please? Can you- OH SHIT!!”

One tendril goes to his crotch, pressing against the fabric and drench it with slime.  Lúcio whimpers, biting his tongue to hold back from making noise.  His body is reacting, hips shifting needing more of this. He is not dead, that is the silver lining.  It seems like the creature doesn’t want to kill.  

He pants, arms giving a struggle, somehow bringing more pleasure down his groin.  The teasing tentacle flinches, watching the bulge forming under Lúcio’s jeans and continues to massage it.

Lúcio jolts, the discomfort of his pants being too much.  The limb read his mind, finding a way to pull both his pants and underwear down, letting his hard dick spring free.  Lúcio groans, mouth hanging and drooling, looking down at himself.  His cock switched, head leaking a drop or pre-cum already.  His eyes are barely able to stay open, his mind barely able to concentrate. His body is too stimulated to think.

The thin tip wraps around his dick, beginning with a light stroke from base to top. It even provided a tease over his head, massaging over his leaking slit. “Ha…wait…fuck… god… don’t stop…” The flesh was at first cold but soon felt warm, disgustingly slippery.  Yet he wants more.  His head jerks, dreads swinging around.  His hips shifts hard against the limb, asking more for the strange handjob. He cursed, surrendering himself to this strange treatment, body arching..  “Oh shit…oh shit…”

He is trapped and pleasured. His body squirms again, feeling another pair of thinner tentacles slip under his tank top by his collar, searching around his torso, making contact with his taut nipples.  The tips massage and flicker them like if they were little button toys, his moans grow in sheer volume.  The tentacles on his nipples feel like moist lips and tongues.  More drool streams down his chin, toes curling while the stroking pick up. He wants more.  He needs more!

He jolts feeling another tentacle pull his pants down from behind, exposing his round ass.  The tip teases at his entrance, leaving the layer of slime over it. “…h…ho…fuck.. Fuck yeah…” He begs, needing so much of this.  He doesn’t care anymore..

The tentacle slowly enters.  It wasn’t abrupt as Lúcio thought yet he whimpers at the intrusion, feeling it slowly stretching his walls.  The tendril’s girth was the size of an average large dick, something Lúcio is already used to.  He looks down at himself, listening to the disgusting noises the tentacles made, from the slippery smacking over his skin to the friction squeaky noises.  

He gasps, body spasming as the round tip of the tentacle hit his prostate.  The stroking on his rock hard cock picks up as other tentacles resuming with teasing his other body parts..  “Fu….ha…” His eyes roll back, tongue hanging out as the limb pumps in an out of his entrance making sure to hit good at his sweet spot.  His dick leaks out more drops of pre-cum, his body continue to writhe as his eyes rolled back.

He is getting too close.  He can barely think.  No longer did he care in being caught.  He just wants to reach that sweet orgasm.  He didn’t even resist the other tendril that slips into his mouth. He fully welcomed it, sucking at it like if it was a sweet dick.  The  pounding over his sweet spot went maximum overdrive, screams and groans muffled by the limb as his body trembles and shakes.  His dick throbbed at the strokes, knowing he is very close.  He can’t keep his composure anymore.  He just wants to be fucked, fucked in all his orifices while trapped and nowhere to go and all this coming from a strange creature lurking in a closet.   

Finally his body arches, dick twitching as he shoots his load, white string falling and staining the ground.  Lúcio’s body spasms, dick still being pumped and feeling his prostate being fucked harder like if it wasn’t done yet.  His walls clenches around the limb, eyes still rolling back while muffling out groans and whines due to overstimulation.

The tentacle inside him trembles.  The other inside his mouth pulls out and caress his cheek.  Lúcio goes vocal, moaning and grunting while feeling its girth increase.  One last thrust and the tentacle goes rigid, release its fluids deep inside him.  He lets the strange warmness fill him up.  All of Lúcio’s strength disappears, his head falling back, his arms and legs become like jello.

Lúcio feels his sweat and slime covered face making contact with the cold floor.  The tentacles began to pull away little by little, each returning back inside the closet.  He is left there unable to move, to exhausted to react.  “That was… incredible.” He whispers to himself, chest heaving.  Looking down at himself, he notices the small bulge on his abdomen.  With his release along with the fluid leaking out from his entrance, the floor under him must be a horrible mess.

He jumps, feeling something poke at his cheeks.  He sees a thin tentacle looking down at him like if to check if he’s still alive.  “…This stays between us.” He mumbles, eyes barely able to keep themselves open.


	2. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat spies on Lucio sneaking into Winston's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic written post hurricane maria. Very self indulging this is... Apologies for mistakes and typose. This is all done in my tiny LGx power phone and google docs... I promise to fix them when things improve in my country that I can pull out a laptop.

It’s always boring whenever Roadhog isn’t around. Junkrat groans in annoyance, feeling bored for the past ten minutes ever since Roadhog and some other agents left for a mission around the Caribbeans. Junkrat claimed he could join them but the officials said there was no need to bring explosives. This isn’t a mission to fight, they just needed a lot of muscles. Junkrat lacks that. He walks around the Watchpoint Gibraltar, trying to think of a method to kill time. He is restricted from using his bombs in the facilities ever since he destroyed the kitchen. So what? He just wanted to make an exposive pie like those cartoons.

Walking through the corridors, he halts and finds Lúcio picking the lock of Winston’s laboratory. Junkrat keeps his distance, making sure the DJ doesn’t see him. His mouth curves, knowing he is watching something juicy. Is that Lúcio boy actually sneaking into the gorilla’s lab without permission? Finally some entertainment! “DJ Frog Man in trouuuuble…” Junkrat could rat on him then and there or he could just keep on watching and blackmail him.

Lúcio walks into the laboratory. Junkrat follows along, tip-toe while making sure his peg leg doesn’t give him away. He peaks from the edge of the door, watching Lúcio working on the lock of another door. Junkrat holds back his giggle, already plotting in his brain how to manipulate the DJ with this newfound information. His giggles stop, watching the door open as an odd object emerges from said closet. Junkrat didn’t know if his mind played tricks on him. His stomach flips in disgust unsure on what he is witnessing. It seemed like a limb, like that of an octopus. Its appearance is thick and green, shiny due to the layer of slime that kept dripping and oozing off the surface. The tip goes to Lúcio’s cheek, carressing it while leaving a trail of slime.

Junkrat waited Lúcio to scream, to run out of the laboratory. He instead giggled, welcoming the odd creature. Another smaller tentacle slithers out of the closet, going around Lúcio’s neck. Junkrat flinches out of fear it’ll choke him but instead it lets go and moves to Lúcio’s waist, tugging at the top of Lúcio’s spandex shorts. The spandex was tight, making the tentacle take another route. It carresses and coils around his left thigh, thin tip entering through the sleeve pants.

 

Lúcio jolts and gasps, chuckling as he feels with his hand the thin tentacle rub against his skin and make its way to his crotch. He whimpers, rubbing his legs together, his face blushing in the process. “H...Hey, you’re going fast this time-ha….ah…” His legs tremble, feeling the sticky tentacle rub and coil as much as it could around his cock. Lúcio should have chosen looser pants for something like this. The tentacle does its first stroke, his dick getting hard in just seconds.

His legs gives up, making him fall down on his knees as the tentacle continue to stroke, tip teasing the slit while the rest of the limb rubs against his balls. He hunches over, now on all fours as more thicker tentacles emerge from the closet, one surrounding his torso and slowly lifting him up. Lúcio whimpers, keeping his lips tight shut when he feels more thinner tentacles join in in the attempt to remove the obstacle that is his pants. Due to the fabric, removing wasn’t easy. The tentacle under his pants pulls away, his bulge and the shape of his cock heavily visable under the spandex fabric.

He winces, needing more contact. He gets his wish as one thin tentacle wraps around his arms, pulling them behind his back. His drunken smile grows, eyes almost unable to keep open as he groans, his voice echoing throughout the room.

As for the junker, he covers his mouth in pure shock. He has seen so many kinky and non kinky shit in the outback of Australia and yet never has he seen something like this. He was utterly speechless. His brain was shot, unsure how he’ll use this newly obtained information to blackmail the DJ. Another moan echoes around the laboratory, getting deeply ingrained Junkrat’s memory. HIs face reddens, his ears warm up. He rubs his legs together, his pants feeling a tad uncomfortble. 

Shit. This is turning him on.

Junkrat rasps, palming his crotch area with his flesh hand feeling every detail of his every increasing bulge. His eyes go back to Lúcio, desire rising as he mumbles to himself. He watches the other tentacles around Lúcio’s legs spread them appart, his bulge even more visable. It surprised Junkrat. He never saw Lúcio as the type of short man to have… more. Junkrat looks again at Lúcio’s face, seeing how his mouth hangs open as he drools, his eyes flutter and his voice audible. It has to be something sent by the angels…

Pretty.

Odd. Junkrat never thought of Lúcio to be thr attractive type. But now seeing him like this, so submissive while being pleasured, Junkrat has to admit he is one handsome bugger. Of all the features he pays attention to, like his eyes, his cheeks, those plump lips...

He wants to kiss them. Junkrat wants to take and claim those Lúcious lips all for himself, biting to feel their sweet plumpness. He wants to have those lips wrap around his cock.

He stopped questioning why there is a monster hidden in a closet of Winston’s lab. He decided to fuck logic. Junkrat flinches, witnessing the tentacles ripping Lúcio’s shirt open, rubbing around the surface and tease at the dark nipples. The tentacles are finally able to free Lúcio’s cock, revealing its hardened and thick glory. Who knew the DJ was packing?

That made Junkrat give up. He unzips and pulls his hard cock out of his pants, stroking with heavy aggression. He quickens his strokes and then slows down, ears taking in the loud gasps from the short DJ. 

Lúcio gasp, squirming at the sensation of the thicker tentacle slowly make his way inside him from behind. Junkrat desperatly wished those pants were lowered, to watch the beautiful bottom. He stops his own pumping, watching with awe as the tentacle pumps in and out of Lúcio’s hole, pounding with no mercy at his sweet spot. Lúcio’s whimpers grew until another tentacle slips into his mouth, making him suckle at the limb like if he was giving oral.

Junkrat grips his own cock, inducing both pleasure and pain to himself. He wants that tentacle to be replaced with his own dick. He wants to face fuck Lúcio’s big mouth. He wants to fuck Lúcio’s ass until all he can see is just stars.

He feels something warm and wet on his waist. Looking down he sees a thick tentacle wrap ever so slowly around his torso. The junker yelps, trying to fight back but is instead lifted and pulled right into the laboratory with ease, like if he weight nothing.

Lúcio is pulled away from his pleasurable adventure as he catches a struggling Junkrat being brought towards him. Junkrat wouldn’t give up without a fight, trying to pull out of the grip. A smaller tentacle wiggles to him, coiling around his already exposed hard cock. Junkrat first tries to pull it away, but the first stroke made him rasp.

The tentacle inside Lúcio’s mouth pulls out. He coughs and takes a look at Junkrat who’s face is as red as a tomato trying to hold back a moan while his dick is being pumped by the weird limb.

Junkrat shudders, his strength little by little diminishing.He might as well surrender because damn that limb can give a great hand job-er tentacle job. The slime gave it a strange feeling of both warm and cold, also making the strokes slippery like if covered in a layer of lube.

Lúcio’s lips gave a wide smile, eyes half lidded and unfocused. “Junkra-aaah…” The tentacle inside him shifts again, his eyes rolling back. “...It’s fine….harmless...nnghh...fuck…” He lets out a loud groan, biting his bottom lip. He wiggles his body, as if struggling from the confinds, purposefully making lewd noises as if to tease the junker.

Junkrat scoffs, not believing the show Lúcio is putting in front of him. And it is working. He hunches over, groaning as the dick stroking continued. He still felt unsatisfied. He wants to get closer to the DJ.

“You want me...don’t you, Junkrat?” Lúcio winces, body shifting. The tentacle limbs move him closer to Junkrat.

Junkrat’s face was full on red, gasping as he wanted more feeling. “Jamie…”

“Hmm?”

“C...Call me Jamie.” He mumbles out right before being taken by those beautiful plump lips. Junkrat felt like he was floating, mostly thanks to the thick tentacle carrying him. With that and the stroking, he was lost in desire he didn’t struggle one bit as the other thinner tentacles wrap around his arms, binding them above his head. The others pull down Junkrat’s pants, revealing the lack of underwear.

“Commando much?” Lúcio spoke between kisses, feeling Junkrat’s teeth nibble at his bottom lips. He tenses, feeling the tentacle inside him pick up the pace, pumping his ass in and out with no break and slamming into his sweet spot. “Mmmmm…” He pulls back, biting his lips body trembling. “F...Fuck...fuck… Jamie…”

Junkrat’s mouth hangs open, watching the creature fuck and pump Lúcio like if he was its little sex toy. The other tentacles resume teasing at Lúcio’s nipples. The ones on his legs rubbed slow and sensually around his thighs while holding the. Lúcio’s voice was cut short as one tentacle goes back to his mouth, pumping in and out like a dick.

What a fucking view!

Junkrat swears he saw a small bulge on Lúcio’s lower abdomen. The tentacle around his dick picks up its own pace, making Junkrat garble and shift at it, feeling himself get too dangerously close.

The tentacle in Lúcio’s mouth pulls away, allowing him to get vocal as his orgasm hits hard. His body arches as his dick released long strings of cum over his torso. Junkrat watched entranced, swearing Lúcio came a lot more than normal. The tentacle kept pumping, his dick still making motions of ejaculation. 

Junkrat struggles against the tentacles, the pumping quickening while his leg is spread even more. A thinner tentacle goes to his ass, teasing only around the entrance. He rasps and struggles, unable to hold it back anymore. With the sight of Lúcio and the weird limbs touching every part o the Junker’s body, it already send him to the edge. He spasms while he cums all over his stomach, body twitching while the tentacle still stroked his cock but now in a slow pace.

Junkrat soon realized the creature didnt finish with Lúcio yet. The tentacle inside Lúcio didn’t quit. It continued to pound Lúcio’s sweet spot with a squealching noise, his eyes getting more crossed, his voice rising that the whole watchpoint can hear him. The tentacle deep inside Lúcio’s ass gave a strange twitch, finally releasing its load deep inside him. Lúcio let out a relieving sigh, feeling satisfied while being filled by the creature to the max.

As soon as it was all over, the tentacle limbs lowered both of them, slowly sliding off of them and little by little return to the little sanctuary that is the closet. Junkrat laid flat on the floor, still overwhealmed on what just happened. He turns to his side, legs still weak as jello and stares at Lúcio. 

Lúcio still looked high sexually, with a strange satisfied smile with half lidded eyes, staring up at the cieling. He didn’t seem to mind the bulge on his abdomen at all or the leaking slime coming from his ass.

“Hooley Dooley…” Junkrat rasps, wanting to get close to Lúcio. “You let that thing fuck you so hard…?”

Finally Lúcio got the energy to speak. “Hah! Jealous?”

“Maybe.” Junkrat blushes, eyes switching from Lúcio to the closet where the creature came from. It looks like it isnt going anywhere. Just where the fuck did it come from? “Ya kiss good.” Good? It’s incredible!!

“Like some more?”


	3. Something's Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is hit with a little predicament and asks Lucio for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the fics to update this new year I didn't think it would be this. Woooo! Hope you all enjoy. Apologies for mistakes. Wrote this directly on my phone~

“Oy uh...mate?” Junkrat peaks his head from the entrance of Lucio’s room, finding him occupied with his own healing technology, tweaking the sonic amplifier on his large desk. Lucio doesn't flinch at the call. His eyes still glued on his dissected sonic amplifier. “Froggy?” 

Lucio raises his head up, letting out a low sigh. He turns back, removing his safety goggles and putting down the rest of his tools. He turns his chair around, facing the junker. “Yeah?” His tone showed a hint of annoyance. This is a wrong moment to ask him questions.

Junkrat didn't walk inside the room yet. His head still peaked from the entrance, prosthetic hand tapping nervously at the wall. “Hey so I need uh… A little help. Um… the doc lady she uh…. Isn't here and you are the second most doctor-y person I know.” Junkrat looks away, embarrassed. 

Lucio raised his eyebrow. “Oh uh, come in then.” 

Junkrat cringes, not daring to make a move. His metal hand grips the edge of the door, whimpering. “Don't freak out.” 

Lucio gulps unsure what to expect. Probably a serious medical emergency. Junkrat does stupid shit and gets hurt by stupid shit. He is probably so used to it he doesn't feel that much pain anymore. “Did you get your junk stuck in the bear trap?”

“WHAT? NO!! I’m crazy but not an idiot!!” Junkrat yells, finally getting the courage to step inside and waits for a reaction. 

First of all, Lucio is glad he wasn't holding any of his tools or else he would have dropped them right there on his legs or feet. His mouth hangs open, finding what looks like a thin tentacle attached to Junkrat’s flesh arm, still alive and wiggling with its heart's content. Drops of slime oozes down to the tip. “You were tinkering with the creature were you?”

Junkrat took offense to it, but it was nothing but the pure truth. “I wanted to have a little fun alone but before I did this just popped off and attached itself to me!” He grabs and tugs at it, seeing it doesn't budge. The little creature wiggled, poking Jamie’s face leaving smears of slime on him. It was almost acting like a pet licking its owners face. “Stop it.”

Lucio groans, getting up from his chair and going to check on the little limb. “How do you feel? Weak? Is it somehow draining your energy?” He attempts to grab the tentacle but its slimy surface makes it easy to slip away from any grip.

“No. It's just stuck and alive.” Junkrat blushes, scratching the back of his head. His topaz eyes takes a good look at Lucio’s features, entranced by the pretty chocolate brown eyes. He didn't plan this but he thought it made a perfect excuse to get closer to the DJ. He is just so pretty to look at. Yet he held back any compliments, not wanting to make this any more awkward. “You can still call me Jamie, you know.” 

Lucio halts as his skin darkens at the sentence. He tries to hold back an obvious blush but his fluttering eyelids gave him away. He tries again and again to grip at the tentacle but the mischievous limp is now attempting to reach under his shirt. He shudders, temptation getting to him but resists. “So in order to take this off...” 

“I don't know, froggy. I think it likes you. Those little buggers really really like you.” Jamie adds, eyes locked at the tentacle trying to work its way to Lucio. The DJ tries to hold again the slimy limb but found it impossible.

He walks by Jamie and presses on the control panel, closing and locking the door. Jamie looks back at Lucio confused, noticing how he bites his lips. His spine shivers, now wanting to take those lips for himself. The tentacle takes its chance to slip under Lucio’s shirt, wiggling its cold slimy limb over his skin. He jolts but gives a long lustful sigh. 

Jamie’s face burns red, finding himself being embraced by the short man. “Want… To fool around again?” Lucio mumbles, not believing he is doing it again. 

But he wants to.

“Uh...uh...wha...us? Yeah sure.” Jamie sputters as the tentacle goes lower and slips under Lucio’s short jeans. The view got pornographic. Lucio’s body shook, arms holding on to Jamie’s torso so he wouldn’t collapse on the floor. The tip of the cold squishy limb coils around his cock, teasing at his slit and then makes a rough squeeze. “H...aaaAaaaaaaa…” Just like that did his dick go hard. Lucio feels the limb begin its rough stroke, body making him shift hard against Jamie’s. “Oh...oh fuck… Fuck…” 

Jamie leans against the wall, face as red as a tomato. He covers his mouth to hold back any of his own lewd noises. He just wants to listen to Lucio, to have his sweet voice ingrained in his brain. Lucio clinged to Jamie's torso, his embrace getting tight each moment. His hips would shift, grind against the junker while the little tentacle did its job. Jamie rasps, groaning as he feels himself go hard, dick feeling friction of Lucio’s grinding. Everything about him is a beaut; his darkened cheeks and those lips...

“C… Can I kiss you?” Lucio answers by pulling the junker, making him hunch so he could reach those sweet soft lips. Jamie moans, missing that great feeling. With those soft lips and Lucio’s rough dominant tongue, Jamie’s dick begs to be free. Images flash in his mind, the idea of getting his dick covered in lube, ever so slowly slipping it inside Lucio’s entrance. Watching him become a writhing mess as he hits Lucio’s sweet spot. Oh, but what if the role reversed? What if he’s receiving Lucio’s dick? Jamie quivers at the thought, wide grin forming that his tongue slips out. 

Lucio parts from the kiss, trying to keep his composure while failing. He looks up to Jamie, eyes clouded as the squelching sound of the stroking tentacle grows louder. “Ha...ha...so fast…” He grabs Jamie’s pants, unbuttoning them as fast as he could with his trembling hands. Lucio wants to grab that dick, to stroke it and take it in his mouth but the sensation was overwhelming him. He isn’t sure he will make it. His eyes roll back, mouth hang open while he drooled feeling his legs on the verge of giving up. Lucio lets himself drop, being in the perfect spot right in front of Jamie’s bulging crotch. 

“Fuck Lu…” Jamie isn't sure what the next move will be. He watches in awe Lucio sink his face over the clothed bulge. The junker gasps, long tongue hanging out as he witness this handsome short man kiss and breathe over his clothed dick. “I cant...I… CHRIST!!”

It didn't take Lucio long to pull down the pants and underwear. Jamie’s hard dick sprang free, tip leaking with a bead of of precum. Lucio licks over the tip ever so sensually that Jamie’s legs buck and tremble. Lucio didn't leave him time to think as he takes the whole dick and gives a good suck. 

Jamie groans, hands grabbing both sides of Lucio’s head, using all his power to not shift and not hurt the DJ. He slips once, hearing Lucio cough. “S-sorry…” He forgot about the limb attached to him.

Lucio bobs and thrust his head at the cock, drool dripping down his cheeks. His tongue strokes the underside of the shaft, slipping a few moans for the sake of a show. His eyes stare up at Jamie’s face, watching him lost at the pleasure. He goes an extra mile by fondling Jamie’s testicles. “FUCK! Fu-fuck… Lu… you're so fucking pretty…. Mmm… pretty eyes-”

Lucio pulls out only to take the tip in his mouth, tongue licking at the slit and cleaning off whatever precum it has. He feels Jamie’s hips buck, the guttural groan serving as a give away as he pulls back. His hand strokes the junker’s aching cock until the groan changed to that of relief, hips spasming as he releases his load right at Lucio’s face. Not that the Lucio minded. He welcomed the messy sticky release. He watches Jamie’s dick twitch and go soft.

Jamie finally stopped seeing stars, looking down at Lucio who attempts to stand. The tentacle grips hard at his dick, causing Lucio to yelp and remember his predicament. 

Before he could think of his next movement, Jamie slams his lips again Lucio’s, both falling on the softness of his bed. The tentacle keeps stroking, the squelching smacking noise getting louder. Jamie took more charge this time, sucking hard and playing with the DJ’s sweet bottom lip, not caring that he tasted his own cum smeared on Lucio’s face. His hand pulls up at Lucio’s tank top, flesh hand searching and tweaking the first nipple he found. Lucio cries between the kiss, squirming at the rough yet hot touches. Jamie lowers to Lucio’s nipples taking one in his mouth, softly suckling. He felt the bud get harder, wanting to do the same to the other. “You're so pretty.” Jamie speaks and resumes suckling while his free hand works on the other nipple, making sure it gets the same treatment.

Lucio was a moaning mess, tentacle working faster on his shaft. He lets Jamie’s hand explores his body, bruising grip at his thighs, diving to take a good bite at his neck. The mix of pain and pleasure made Lucio welcome it, his hand holding the back of his lover’s head. “I want to fuck you someday…” Jamie whispers, hands grabbing Lucio’s wrists pulling them above his head to have complete control. Jamie traps Lucio with his body, hips sitting over Lucio’s. He has him trapped. Jamie himself shudders feeling the tentacle work with Lucio’s dick through his pants. “What a beauty…” 

“I like that...ha...god….FU-” Lucio’s tongue hangs, trying make a clear sentence. Jamie bends for a quick lip lock, makes sure not to lose his grip on Lucio’s arm. 

Lucio’s body tremble. Jamie pulls away watching Lucio’s eyes rolling back as his orgasm crashed hard. All the smaller man saw was stars and the fascinated grin of the dirty junker. His hips jerked, body spasmed and his arms shook like if to break free from Jamie’s grip. Jamie watches with awe, indulging at the sight and forcing himself to memorize it. He knows if he pleasures himself he will have that image stuck in his head. His dick peaked in interest but did not reach full hardness, already exhausted from the previous oral he receive. He didn't even notice the tentacle popping off his arm, leaving a mild irritation over his skin.

The tentacle lets go of Lucio’s messy cock, sliding down and landing on the floor squirming and wiggling. Lucio catches his breath, looking up at Jamie who still stood on top of him. Thoughts drift his mind. Naughty thoughts to be exact. The thought of Jamie’s dick in him, or the one of Jamie riding him with no desire in stopping. “Someone’s hard again.” Jamie smirks, looking down at Lucio’s boxers, big damp spot visible as a result of his cumming. 

“For the fucking… Raincheck? I’m kind of tired.” Lucio confess. Despite erection around, he is just too exhausted to even lift a finger.

Jamie nods and climbs off Lucio, letting his body slump next to him on the bed. “You’re eyes are pretty.” 

Lucio blushes. “Yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was something. Goodbye y'all! C==== ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> my tumblr: http://little-bits-of-leaves.tumblr.com/  
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/Millie_Coqui  
> My nsfw tumblr: https://the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com


End file.
